Frank
Basic Description Frank is a fictional, anthropomorphic wolf hand puppet played and voiced by Mark Douglas in the online comedy series The Barely Guys, ''along with others, all produced by ''Barely Productions. He makes many appearances, most notable being Frank Ruins Movie Trailers, The Barely Guys, ''and in the single episode of ''Frank and Dale Play Video Games: In which Frank and Dale play about ten minutes of Mario Kart 8 against each over. Frank became the fictional Boss of Barely Productions after he made a fortune as the movie trailer voice over "king" and buying the entire channel. This is mentioned in the A Barely Carol video. He also became the boss twice in the You're Fired! ''episodes because of fan-made shirts and buttons. '"That's right! Whoever has the most recent boss shirt given to them by a fan, is in fact the boss! ''So, what is ''your ''catchphrase, retodd?"'' - Frank to Todd after putting on latest Boss shirt Overall, Frank is arguably considered the single most popular puppet in the entire B-Team in the eyes of the fanbase, perhaps even the most popular character in all of Barely Productions. Life Story Frank was born in a cardboard box in the suburban areas of London, England in the year 1972 and grew up completely homeless before being a part of the British soap opera the EastEnders for several years. During or around this time, Frank has been linked to several Ponzi schemes across the globe and was indited on several counts of fraud in California before he vanished. He managed to escape to New York where he joined Barely Productions Personality He has a rude and quite annoying personality, and often lashes out when he doesn't get his way. Appearances * Franks first appearance was in the video Miley Cyrus and the NEW GUY! in which Todd joins the team and has to feed the puppets. The puppets that existed at that time were Frank, Glenn, Gary, and the Puppet Kids. Frank tells Todd that since he can't even get a lunch order straight, he's not gonna last long at Barely Productions. * Franks most well known appearances however are in his series Frank Ruins Movie Trailers! ''Where Frank watches movie trailers and puts his own voice over the footage, however refusing to read off the script which infuriates the director. * He has appeared in most ''Barely Guys videos, and is sometimes the main character for some episodes. * He appeared once in the video YouTube Complaints 2012! '' * He appeared in ''Frank and Dale Play Video Games! Ep. 1 ''along with Dale and Gale. Relationships * Frank has had only two partners and one is unknown but does exist, his first partner is presumably another wolf who is female from whom he mated with as it is mentioned in his ''Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2: NEW Trailer Voice Over! ''video that his pups like to watch Twilight and iCarly. * His other partner was Leah, a former employee at Barely Productions who he planned to marry at some point, but this prospect was ruined after she had cheated on him and after she caught him cheating on her. (''Barely Guys ''Episodes 7 and 9) His relationships with other characters are often more complicated. * Frank seems to have a grudge against Todd as they argue a lot and often get into extreme arguments which can get highly physical. * Frank's relationship with Mark seems to be a friendship, but arguments can break out between the two. * Frank and Gale are known as 'best friends' as this is mentioned in many episodes. * Frank seems to classify every other character and puppet as a "friend." Quotes '"If you can't get one lunch order straight, then how are you gonna last, mate? You're not even listening, to what I'm telling you!" - Frank ranting to Todd over lunch order confusions "The rules are there are no rules!" - Frank telling Todd that there aren't rules to Office Deathmatch "Diekhaülders - It's German I learned it on holiday. It means 'soul brother'." - Frank telling Mark and Todd that Diekhaülders apparently is German for 'soul brothers' "Yeah, well I'm sorry it had to be this way Leah but we just don't have anything in common! You don't like chew toys, you don't howl at the moon, and sex with you is just a lot of bloody work! You're like seven feet tall! It's so much running around for me I feel like a bloody pizza delivery guy!!" - Frank to Leah after being discovered that he's been cheating on her.